5-(Halomethyl)furfural may be obtained from renewable sources, such as biomass, and may be used to produce a variety of bio-based fuels, polymers, and other commodity and specialty chemicals. For example, 5-(halomethyl)furfural may be converted into 5-(ethoxymethyl)furfural or 5-methylfurfural, both of which may serve a precursor to produce biofuels. 5-(Halomethyl)furfural may also be converted to ethyl levulinate, which is a diesel oxygenate. 5-(Halomethyl)furfural may also be converted to levulinic acid, 5-(hydroxymethyl)furfural, and 2,5-furandicarboxylic acid which are known to be useful precursors to various chemicals. Thus, additional methods for expanding the platform of compounds that can be produced from 5-(halomethyl)furfural are needed.